


Quota

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to respecting your Super Arioka Dai-sensei who's taking you out for this delicious dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quota

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Chinen's jweb where he said that "Super Arioka Dai-sensei" would be taking him and Inoo out for food when Inoo got back from his play run in Osaka. XD Written for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

Glad he could be of some amusement, at least, Daiki sighed good-naturedly, watching Chinen and Inoo cracking up at his expense after he'd told the story of something embarrassing he'd had to do on _Hiru nan desu_. "If Hikaru had had to do it, he'd have been complaining for weeks, you know~" he pointed out, grinning and poking Inoo's arm. "And hey, what happened to respecting your Super Arioka Dai-sensei who's taking you out for this delicious dinner?"

Chinen and Inoo appeared to try unsuccessfully to get themselves under control, and Daiki knew that his complaining had probably only made them laugh harder--and really, he didn't mind. They calmed down a few moments later when the server brought their food, Chinen patting Inoo's back when the laughing turned into coughing left over from his cold. But Inoo assured them that he was fine, that his throat was just a little tired still, and they toasted to the successful run of his play before digging into their food.

"So how many bananas did you eat on stage in the end?" Chinen mused, grinning. "Four a day for like, a month?"

"Do you never wanna eat another banana again?" Daiki put in, but a moment later, he regretted asking.

"Hm, it wasn't so bad~" Inoo started, gesturing vaguely with his chopsticks. "I'm used to deep-throating things several times a day... so while I was away, something had to fill that quota!"


End file.
